


Snapping

by carriejack03



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Loud Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriejack03/pseuds/carriejack03
Summary: Kuroiwa has missed Morita.
Relationships: Kunihiko Morita/Mitsuru Kuroiwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Snapping

**Author's Note:**

> My health hasn't been the best lately but it finally got better for me to finish this!!  
> I really had fun with this pairing, honestly Kuroiwa is so fun to write, he is such a bitch and we love him for it!!
> 
> Title is from th song Snapping by Chungha

Kuroiwa was restless. It was rare seeing him nervous, maybe someone who didn’t know him wouldn’t even think that there was something wrong with him, but his colleagues definitely _did_.

Usually they would ask for his advices over cases and even paperworks, but in the past week everyone avoided him like the plague, a primordial instinct telling them it was better if they left him alone. Kuroiwa had just this aura around him that screamed _murder_ and no one particularly wanted to die. Even Ayabe kept his jokes at minimum when Kuroiwa was present.

No one could understand why he was such in a bad mood, they whispered about a family member’s death and someone even mentioned an illness of some sort.

They would be surprised and terrified if they knew the real reason.

Kuroiwa Mitsuru missed Kunihiko Morita, the chief prosecutor who always helped the police during the most difficult cases, and the jealousy he felt was eating him away.

He drummed his fingers on his desk as he read the papers in front of him without giving them the attention they deserved, his eyes going to his phone every minute to see if there was a new message, but of course there was none and he grew pissed by the second.

How _dare_ Morita decided to go on a trip without consulting him first - he knew it was for work but still - _especially_ since he brought along that _bitch_ that kept giving him sweet eyes every time they were together.

Kuroiwa couldn’t stand it, a week had already passed without Morita even sending him a message. Who knew what he was doing with that little ugly bit-

_Ping!_

Kuroiwa’s eyes immediately settled on his phone. He almost dropped his pen.

Immediately, he stood up, not caring how the screech of the chair made every other detective flinch and grabbed his coat, putting it on quickly.

Ayabe was the first to snap out his shock.

“Uhm? Kuroiwa? It’s not time to go home ye-”

“I’m not feeling well, I’ll go home to rest, I’ve finished all today’s work anyway.” Kuroiwa answered coldly, even if he had a strange glint in his eyes that made him look terrifying.

Ayabe’s next words died in his throat. He nodded mutely as he watched Kuroiwa hurriedly go out the station without saying goodbye to anyone.

He turned towards his colleagues. “What the hell is wrong with him?”

No one knew the answer except Kuroiwa’s own phone, in the last message he had received.

_I’ve just come back._

_I’m in front of your apartment._

  * __Morita__

* * *




The first thing Kuroiwa did when he saw Morita in front of his apartment was grabbing the front of his shirt and press him against the wall, kissing him passionately.

“Mitsu-” Morita couldn’t even finish greeting him that Kuroiwa’s tongue was pressed inside of his mouth, greedily tasting him like he hadn’t touched him in months.

Morita grunted, the sound making his vocal cords vibrate. It turned Kuroiwa on more than he was already.

His hands roamed on Morita’s wide chest, stroking him through his tight suit feeling Morita vibrate under him. Kuroiwa couldn’t get enough for him, he felt like he had been starving for years.

Their teeth mashed together and his gums were starting to hurt for how much force he was using to kiss Morita, but he wasn’t willing to let him go. Not after a week without hearing from him, not after _everything-_

Predictably, it was Morita who pulled back.

His fingers grabbed Kuroiwa’s hair in a gentle yet firm grip and yanked him back, stopping the assault of his mouth over his own.

Kuroiwa growled, his lips were bruised and a trail of saliva was dripping on his chin. His eyes were dark, obscured by the desire and the obsession that only Morita was able to take out of him.

Morita took a deep breath, his glasses were a little crooked to the side but he managed to keep a serious expression even with Kuroiwa’s hands on him that couldn’t wait to take his suit off of him.

“Let’s go inside, Mitsuru.” Morita spoke slowly, in that commanding voice of his. Kuroiwa stared at him, refusing to move as he kept staring at him. Morita frowned, his eyebrows furrowing at top of his forehead. “ _Mitsuru._ ”

Kuroiwa made a guttural sound from the back of his throat. Morita didn’t look particularly threatened by him, instead he reached his free hand forward and grabbed the keys in the front pocket of Kuroiwa’s pants. He fumbled with the keys for a little, the metallic sounds ringing in his ears but he couldn’t allow himself to take his eyes off from the man’s in front of him, not when his eyes were dark with desire and obsession.

Somehow Morita managed to unlock the door and stumble inside, dragging Kuroiwa with him. He only had the time to turn the lights on before he was suddenly pressed on the beautiful leather couch that was in the room.

Morita grunted in surprise and he suddenly froze when he felt a hand slowly wrapping around his neck, adding some pressure that wasn’t enough to cut his air but it was a clear threat.

“I’m back…?” Morita said slowly trying to ease the tension but Kuroiwa’s fingers only clenched.

“Have you had fun with that little bitch?” Kuroiwa growled, tilting his head down until his lips brushed against Morita’s skin, having a faint taste before retreating once more.

Morita looked confused for a moment before realization stroke him. “You mean Mafuyu? You know she won’t try anything with me, not since I married-”

It was the wrong to say since Kuroiwa dug his nails in his neck.

“Being married didn’t stop you from fucking me.” Kuroiwa’s tone was calm and cold, but it was obvious he was trying to keep his anger at bay. “Or do you have affairs only with men? Maybe that’s why you have been too busy the past week.”

Morita clenched his teeth, his eyes tightening annoyed. “I don’t like that tone, Mitsuru, is that why you are angry? You are _jealous_?”

Kuroiwa didn’t answer, but Morita felt the fingers around his throat loosen a little.

It was the answer he needed.

The annoyance that had been running inside of him suddenly disappeared, leaving him with a warm feeling in his chest. He chuckled lowly before he raised his hand to stroke Kuroiwa’s high cheekbone, feeling the sharpness under his thumb.

Kuroiwa was a prideful man, but after a week of not touching Morita in any way, he leaned his head to a side like a feline following his master’s touch.

“I’m not jealous.” Kuroiwa muttered quietly. He was starting to lose himself in the touch when irrational thoughts of Morita touching someone else, be it a man or a woman, entered in his mind and he couldn’t stop them.

He blinked his eyes open, an angry, violent light filling them as he stared down Morita. If someone had tasted him, he would find them and take them a apart-

“Mitsu-”

Morita had noticed the sudden shift in Kuroiwa’s stare, but before he could say anything more to calm him down, a pair of lips was suddenly on his, forcing his mouth open as he was forcefully kissed.

Kuroiwa’s teeth broke his sensitive bottom lip, Morita grunted as he tasted his own blood but that only seemed to excitate Kuroiwa further as he straddled his lap, the hand on his neck not budging for a second.

His dark eyes followed the lines of Morita’s suit, where the buttons tightly made sure to show just how fit the older man was, his age hadn’t destroyed his body. It was starting to get hot in the room, even his shirt was starting to get damp in sweat under his armpits.

“Mitsuru…” Morita licked his swollen mouth as he stared up at Kuroiwa. “Calm down and let me take care of everything… okay?”

Kuroiwa pursued his lips unconvinced but when Morita flexed his abs to lean up and kiss him he felt like melting. He was still pissed Morita had left him without telling him and didn’t even call while he was away but he surely knew what to do to be forgiven.

His fingers left Morita’s neck as he was turned on the couch, now with the older man overing on him, his black dyed hair falling down on his forehead as he stared down Kuroiwa with intense eyes before he settled his glasses to the table close to them, not wishing to break them.

“I can see you have missed me.” Morita spoke calmly as his fingers began to unbutton Kuroiwa’s suit, making sure to be slow and gentle even if the other looked ready for a quick fuck.

“K-Kunihiko…” Kuroiwa’s voice was cold and collected, but Morita could feel a slight waver once his chest was exposed to the air of his apartment. He didn’t even take all of it off and Kuroiwa’s nipples were already perked up, coloured in that addictive pink that made his mouth water.

Morita hummed slowly as he leaned his head down, brushing his lips against the sensitive skin in front of him. He could feel Kuroiwa shudder under him and it only excited him further.

He parted his mouth, allowing his tongue to fall between his lips and used it to caress the hard buds in front of him, covering them in spit. His hands tightened around Kuroiwa’s forearms, feeling him tense each time he teased his body.

“ _A-Ah…_ ” His moans were delicious, they rang in Morita’s ears like the sweetest melody. Who would have known that the usual stoic Kuroiwa could become a moaning mess under him with just a few touches?

“You really like this…” Morita hummed under his breath sucking his lower lip between his teeth. Once again, he opened his mouth and began to suck the hard nipple in front of him, scratching it slightly with the front row of his teeth.

Kuroiwa moaned pleased, his fist tightening against the leather while Morita kept his ministrations on his chest going, deciding to use his fingers to take care of the forgotten nipple on the other side of the one in his mind.

“Kunihiko… ah… like that…” Kuroiwa’s fingers traced a circle on Morita’s neck, a beat of sweat was rolling down his forehead in his now damp hair. It had taken all of his willpower not to add _please_ at the end of the sentence, Morita would need to work harder before he actually got to hear that from him.

“Good… you’re such a good boy, Mitsuru…” Morita whispered against his skin, pulling back just a little to take a look at Kuroiwa’s face.

He was beautiful.

His dark eyes were teary in lust, a pink dust had appeared on his cheeks as a trail of saliva dripped on his chin. It was like he had spent all day ravishing him. Morita wanted to mess him up more.

His hands went down, they caressed his hot skin before they quickly unfastened Kuroiwa’s belt and thugged down his pants and underwear. As much as Morita appreciated Kuroiwa’s ass in those tight pants, he really wanted couldn’t wait to see the real deal. It had been a week for him too.

“Kunihiko…” Kuroiwa’s husky voice made him snap out his thoughts. “Hurry… how much do I have to wait?”

Morita chuckled. Kuroiwa was cocky and stubborn, it was a thing that was never going to change. There was a small possibility that he had been threatened, Morita couldn’t really exclude the possibility since it was Kuroiwa, but it made him feel better to think that the other just wanted attention.

Morita took a moment to gently stroke Kuroiwa’s already hard cock, caressing the hot flesh with his fingers and he couldn’t help but smirk when he felt Kuroiwa moan in delight.

God, he was _dripping_.

Feeling his blood rush all towards his dick, Morita was quick to pull down his own suit pants and it was just then that he realized how much he had missed Kuroiwa if the size of his dick was anything to go by.

The other had realized that too, his eyes had fallen down between his legs and they were now shining bright, the fire of desire burning deep inside of them.

“Kunihiko…!” Kuroiwa bucked his hips eagerly, his pride swallowed by his lust. Watching how tight Morita’s white shirt was getting around his chest was sending jolts of pleasure right towards his dick.

Morita breathed deeply then he looked down and pressed his thumb over Kuroiwa’s twitching hole but he was met with a sound of protest.

“N-No… I don’t need to be prepared!” Kuroiwa growled, tightening his leg around Morita’s waist. “Hurry, I can’t wait anymore!”

Kunihiko opened his mouth to fight him, but one of Kuroiwa’s glare was able to shut him up. He stared down at him, a frown on his face.

“Let’s have it your way then.” He sounded defeated, but Kuroiwa knew better. He was sure Morita couldn’t wait either.

Quickly pulling down his pants, Kunishiko stroked for a moment his dick, feeling it hard and throbbing in the palm of his hand. Even if he had wanted to wait, it seemed that his body had other plans.

Lifting one of Kuroiwa’s legs, Morita got a little more comfortable between them and pressed the head of his dick against the tight ring of muscles, thrusting his hips forward gently.

“A-Ah!” Kuroiwa threw his head back, feeling his ass being stretched. The burning was hurting him, but it felt like he was sucking Morita’s dick inside so everything was going to turn for the better. He just knew it.

“Mitsuru… you…” Morita bit his lower lip as he was finally settled inside of him. Kuroiwa’s insides were _hot_ , he couldn’t believe it.

Kuroiwa opened his eyes slowly, staring at him with his dark eyes. A smirk tugged his lips up, then his hands suddenly linked together behind Morita’s neck bringing him down until they were just a few millimetres from each other, breathing the same air, connecting in the only way they knew.

“I- _ah-_ missed you a lot…! Had to… play with myself, you know?” Kuroiwa whispered, moving his hips a little to emphasize his words.

Morita grunted. His nails dug in Kuroiwa’s perfect skin, leaving red moonlight marks behind, his hips slowly starting to build a nice pace as they slapped against the other’s ass, but he could feel his ears burning for the words he had just heard.

“Aren’t you embarrassed in saying these things?”

Kuroiwa showed him his teeth and laughed, almost biting his own tongue for how amusing he found that situation.

“Why would I be?” His hand moved slightly, tucking one of Morita’s locks behind his ear. “I don’t care about shame when it’s _you_.”

Morita would have liked to say he didn’t get turned on when Kuroiwa said that, but he would be lying.

“O-Oh…! Kunihiko… what-” Kuroiwa’s mouth fell open as Morita rapped his dick against his prostate, it felt so good, it was making his toes curling in pleasure.

Kunihiko tightened his grip on the other’s thigh, he wanted to go deeper, _harder_ and Kuroiwa was loving every second of that.

“M-More… there, yes!” Kuroiwa kept begging, his eyes were brimming with tears as his prostate was pounded without mercy. He licked his lips, tasting his own sweat, as his eyes fell on Morita’s face once again.

“Eh… I should… I should let you watch next time…!”

That sent Morita off the edge.

With a low grunt, he curled against Kuroiwa’s body, his testicles tightened up as he emptied himself inside of him, filling him nicely while his vision became hazier for a second and he forgot about everything.

“Mh… yes… give me your all…!” Kuroiwa didn’t make him wait too much. With his fingers wrapped around his dick, he pumped himself a few times before white spurts of semen landed on his stomach, making a mess out of his already sweaty flesh.

Morita took a deep breath, he pulled back and pressed his cheek against the leather couch watching at how Kuroiwa remained unmoving in his position trying to regain his thoughts.

He grabbed a package of cigarettes, suddenly feeling the need to smoke, but just as he had lightened one up he heard the other speaking.

“Kunihiko.”

Kuroiwa’s voice had returned stoic, cold. It was scary how much he could change in a matter of seconds. Morita turned his eyes towards him, the smoke already filling the room with a greyish light.

“Uhm?”

“Never leave me like that again.”

Morita remained silent. Kuroiwa didn’t need to tell him what would happen if he did.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission work.
> 
> @carriejack03 on twitter!


End file.
